poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Duke of Owls
The Grand Duke of Owls was the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle who schemed to to destroy Chanticleer and never let the sun shine again. He is a rather corpulent, aristocratic but vicious brown owl who hates sunlight, like all owls, and his stupid nephew, Hunch the Pygmy owl. In the final battle, he transforms into a giant tornado, but is shrunk into a midgit by Chanticleer's crowing and chased away by a vengeful Hunch. Trivia *The Duke returned in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea where he worked with Morgana. After King Triton uses his Trident to put Morgana in a Block of Ice, he uses it to send the Duke to Outer Space. *The Duke recently appeared in Sonic's Adventures of The Black Cauldron, where he teamed up with The Horned King to destroy Sonic and friends. *The Duke returned in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians where he worked for Cruella De Vil along with Jafar, Maleficent, Iago, Ursula, Hades, The Joker, and Harley Quinn. In the film, he was defeated by Tigger who used a flashlight to scare the Duke away. The nine villains previously appeared in the bonus ending for Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range plotting their revenge on Pooh and his friends. *The Duke made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo movie in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Jeepers It's The Creeper, where he teamed up with Brer Fox and Brer Bear to work for the Creeper. *The Duke, along with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, The Joker, and Harley Quinn, guest starred again on Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. The nine villains appeared in the bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh And The Dark Crystal. *The Duke guest starred along with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, Oogie Boogie, the Bowser family, and Ranamon in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After. Six of these villains appeared in the bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain. *The Duke guest starred with all of the Disney and non-Disney villains in both versions of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]], But Soon with the help of the Bowser family, he will destroy Pooh and his Friends and his old enemy Chanticleer with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in the Walt Disney World version. *The Duke guest starred along with Bowser and the other villains in [[Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long|''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long]]. *The Duke guest starred in ''Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones'', where he worked for Thrax. And at the end of the movie, he was defeated by Woody Woodpecker who used a flashlight to scare him away. *The Duke also guest starred in Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey, where he joined forces with Bowser, his family, Dr. Facilier, Rasputin, and the Psycho Rangers to take control of Wasteland in order to get revenge on Pooh and his friends. *The Duke will return in Winnie the Pooh and The Clash of The Titans where he'll work for Calibos, ''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween'', Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Action'', Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home,[[ Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo In Wheres My Mummy?| Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo In Wheres My Mummy?]], ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Disney Villains' Revenge'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Popeye'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Santa Claus is Comin' to Town'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Cyberchase'', Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, ''Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7, ''Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Danny Phantom'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible''. *The Duke will work for the Skeksis along with Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket in Ash Ketchum and The Dark Crystal. *The Duke will work for King Jareth along with Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket and the Hyenas in Ash Ketchum Goes To Labyrinth. *The Duke will work for Zira in Ash's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *The Duke will get his revenge on Simba and the gang in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *The Duke will make his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit''. *The Duke will get his revenge on Ash and the gang in Ash's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle. *The Duke will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *The Duke will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. *The Duke will team up with Prince John in Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood. *The Duke will work for Lord Rothbart along with Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, Ichy and Dil, Pete, Ursula, Sheldon J. Plankton, Creeper, and The Machine in Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess. *The Duke will become Bloom's enemy in ''Bloom's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle''. *The Duke will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover in ''Bloom Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' where he'll work for the Evil Queen. *The Duke will get his revenge on Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'', ''Bloom and The Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Double Double Toil and Trouble'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', and many more. *The Duke, alongside the Trix, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, and Shere Khan, will team up with Rourke and Helga in ''Bloom Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire''. *The Duke will team up with Lord Darkar and the other villains to aid Mr. Chairman in ''Bloom's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action''. *The Duke will team up for Bowser And His Family Against Mario And Luigi In The Super Mario Bros. In Rock-A-Doodle. *The Duke will become Ronald McDonald's enemy in ''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle''. *The Duke wil get his revenge on Ronald McDonald and the gang in ''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island''. Category:VILLAINS Category:Animal characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:legendary creatures Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Critters Category:Non-Disney villains